


Dear Brother

by yukoyaoista



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alternative Universe - Omegaverse, Cover Art, Incest 'I really have to tag this?', Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Minor Character Death-Victor Trevor, Mpreg, Not in a romantic way, Omega Sherlock, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Sherlock never loved Victor, Tom Hiddleston Fancast As Victor Trevor, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: HOLMESCEST AU Omegaverse + COVER ART. When Eurus doesn’t exist so Victor and Sherlock grow up as inseparable best friends.Victor has always love Sherlock but knows that he will never has the genius’ heart while Mycroft has to endure watch his dear brother get pregnant with his beloved goldfish’ child.And Sherlock loves Mycroft, he knows there won’t be another person he will love as much as he loves ‘The British Government’, but he knows very well he will never be able to has Mycroft’s love so in order to keep Victor, his best friend and one of his most important people, he access to have a child with him.No one will ever have predicted that Victor will leave him when he died in a car accident pregnant and alone.  As well as no one will could’ve advice Mycroft that one day he will have to choose between bond with his pregnant-from-other-man brother and save his life or watch him, the only person he loves, die.





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> First. In advance I have to say sorry, because english is not my first language so there'll be a lot of mistakes.  
> Second, this is NOT a fic. It's just a little story I create for the cover (that I also made)  
> Third, and finally, This IS HOLMESCEST. Please, if you don't like it, just dont read.  
> And, oh... this is my first time I write Holmescest so... sorry, I have any practice with this shipp :(

 

 **Victor** has always known that Sherlock’s heart never was him.

Never was and never will.

Victor has always known Sherlock’s heart belong to one man. Mycroft Homes.

Sherlock’s blind, protective big brother.

But that didn’t stop him to love the crazy genius with all his heart.

And that was the reason he begged Sherlock one thing, just one.

A child.

 

 

 **Sherlock** always love the only man he ‘never’ could have.

It hurts but he knows there is anything he could do to change that. Anything.

So when Victor, his alpha best friend, comes to him and ask him to have a child with him he just can’t avoid say “I don’t love you. Not like that, never like that.”

And when Victor smiled sadly at him and say “I know.” He realized that Victor _really_ knows.

And Sherlock is terrified because he knows it’s the end. Victor will turn around and never come back.

“How long?” _how long you have known it? That I desire my brother in the only way I will never be able to have._

“Always.”

Sherlock can’t speak. That’s… impossible. “Why- Why you didn’t…”

“Leave you?” Complete Victor with a sad smile. “Because as well as you can’t stop loving him, I can’t stop loving you.”

Sherlock wants to cry, to scream. Because the green eyes that can’t stop watching him are full of sorrow. And for the first time he desired be able to erase the pain from his best friend. “I… I am sorry Victor.”

And he was. He truly was.

That’s why he kissed him, with tears in his eyes.

Because if giving him a child was the way he can keep Victor and at the same time pay back all the suffering he has make his best friend bear. So he will do it.

…

What no one could have predicted, tough, was that a few months later he will have to endure a life without his best friend when Victor died in a car accident.

 

 

 **Mycroft** has always loved his little brother. Always, with all his heart (or well, all the heart he could have.) After all, he was ‘The heartless man’, ‘The Iceman’.

But Mycroft was no fool. He knows very well Sherlock was off his limits.

He was his brother. His baby brother.

And he was in love with ‘his precious goldfish’, Victor Trevor.

His childhood friend who always was by his side.

The man now will be the father of his little brother’s baby.

And God, that hurts as hell. Watching he only one he loves being pregnant with someone else’s child.

But if that means Sherlock was happy, he will endure the agony. Because Sherlock was the only one that matters. No one else. Nothing else.

However, when the stupid goldfish die, he leaves his beautiful, brilliant baby brother pregnant, devastated and alone.

 Even the fools know that an omega can’t endure something like that. Without a mate, without a bond, with nothing more than loneliness and the leftover of the man Sherlock loved, Mycroft knows that is a matter of time before he has to see Sherlock dies in front of his eyes.  

And with no other alpha but him he will have to decide between force a bond with his brother and face all the problems it will bring (aside from the obvious legal and moral repercussions, because he will have to endure the hatred from the only person he cares.) or he will have to see the person he loves die.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I go... This was inpired by all the wonderful and lovely stories LadyGlinda always write. Girl, if you are reading this, (by some chance) you are incredible. Your fics are marevelous and your work is an inspiration to continue shipping Sherlock and Mycroft. 
> 
> If you Dear Reader (by some way) liked this little gift to the Holmescest fandom, write a comment, leave a kudo o just send me some good vibes °.*
> 
> Yuko


End file.
